Seal Mom
Seal Mum, aka Seal Mom, Seal Mama, or Momma Seal, is a new mini boss in the Shark Week Hawaii (Shawaii) update. She is a lot bigger than the average Seal Pup and she wears an apron along with a bonnet. It can spawn if you eat 6 or more Tropical Seal Pups. Location She can be found anywhere if you eat 6 or more Tropical Seal Pups. It can also be found in Shawaii. If you defeat her, you can eat more Seal Pups to summon her again. She cannot be found in the Arctic Land, but it can still spawn in the main map if you eat 6 or more Seal Pups before you exit out of Arctic land. Defeating Seal Mum Unlike her children, Seal Mum cannot be eaten by normal means. You have to headbutt her 3 times in the head. But she will guard her head by swimming away from you and later following your shark to bite you. Stay away from her mouth, even if she's hurt because her bite does a decent damage, but will bite you multiple times if you stay near her mouth for too long. Even as an end-mainstream shark like Big Daddy or even Moby Dick, a few hits from her can kill you, especially if you're low on health. Once you hit her on the head, she will turn red, bark, and swim away from you. The third time you hit her on the head, Seal Mum will explode and your shark regains an extreme amount of health. If you are the Robo Shark, you can fire mine missiles at her to instantly eat her. Trivia * Seal Mom is probably based on a female adult Hawaiian Monk Seal, which live near the islands of Hawaii and have sharks as their natural predator. * It is also based on an actual stay-at-home mom stereotype, hence why she is wearing an apron and a bonnet. ** This can also explain on why Seal Mum is summoned via eating seal pups, as mothers would protect their children and often want revenge if their children were killed. * It gives you accolade "Seal With It" if Seal Mom bites your shark. * A glitch involving this creature. There is a chance that Seal Mum is a little distance away from you but then teleports towards you and kills you when health is low. * When close to a turbine, Seal Mum can push and shoot you into the skies. * If you defeat the Seal Mum, a caption featuring "Break the Seal!" will appear along with the Seal Mum splitting into pieces * If you try to swim away from her, she will eventually reappear somewhere else, even if your shark doesn't eat any more seal pups. * Assassin Shark can attack the Seal Mum, but she will not flash red. ** In fact, the Assassin Shark can kill the Seal Mum instantly. Although it won't exactly shoot its knifes at it, if you time it right, one of the remaining knifes will hit Seal Mum and instantly kill her. Category:Prey Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Female Category:Boss Category:Mammal